hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
You Better Watch Out...
You Better Watch Out... is the seventh mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is assigned to kill pornography tycoon Lorne de Havilland, and Chad Bingham, Jr., the son of Senator Bingham. Target(s): *Lorne de Havilland *Chad Bingham Jr. *Mysterious Female Assassin Description .... Mission Information Briefing Intel *Don't expect any presents this year - Santa drinks too much. *The bartender knows how to help improve performance in the grotto's! *Waiters often shower in the staff changing room. *Even small, annoying dogs eat sausages. *The glass-bottomed outdoor Jacuzzi looks down on the pier 70 feet below. *Among the high society, spiked drinks are all the rage. *Heavy light rigs are installed in the Photo Studio. *Lorne recently hired a former US Air Force helicopter pilot. Objectives #Kill Lorne de Havilland. #Kill Chad Bingham, Jr. #Retrieve the video tape. #Escape the Rocky Mountains. Weapons Firearms *SLP .40 - Used by most guards and in many weapon stashes. *TMP - Used by some bodyguards and in weapon stashes on the Studio Floor and on the Helipad. Melee *Kitchen Knife - In the kitchen on the restaurant floor, several of them can be found. Disguises *Guest - Same as suit. *VIP Guest - Allows access to the VIP areas. *Christmas Guard - Allows access everywhere except for the Studio Floor and Helipad, as well as the elevator leading to both locations. Can openly carry SLP .40 without suspicion. *Santa - Same as Christmas Guard, but cannot open carry any weapons. *Waiter - Ditto. *Photographer - Allows access everywhere except for the Helipad and some areas of the Studio Floor. *Bodyguard - Allows access everywhere, able to openly carry SLP .40 and TMP. Gallery Alternate You Better Watch out Mission screen.png|Alternate Mission Screen which included "?" as a target Bikini npc.png|One of the women NPC's at the party. Santa.png|The Drunken Santa. Quotes Santa: "Why so glum? At least you haven't been reduced to playing Santa Claus in April at a pornographer's partyl?" "Aren't you the deadly earnest one? Does the entertainment fail to meet your standards?" What have I done to have participate this particular circle of hell?" Trivia *The name of the mission is a reference to the holiday song Santa Claus is Coming To Town, a nod to the mission's Christmas setting, and also served a warning to Agent 47 that an unknown assassin who was hunting for him, is in the mission as well. *Several sudden changes to the background story were made during development, and left uncorrected. The drunken Santa Claus claims that it's April, and Diana's briefing claims it's a Tax Day party (which fell on April 15 in 2004). The bartender calls Chad Bingham "the Gubernatorial mistake" if the player keeps talking to him, suggesting Bingham Sr. was originally cast as a Governor instead of a Senator. Also the sudden absence of the US Air Force Pilot and instead a cutscene of 47 piloting the helicopter at the conclusion of the mission. *This is the only mission that killing the optional target adds no money or affect the rating, same goes for leaving them alone. *If 47 approaches the drunken Santa in the kitchen, he will not be aware that 47 is trespassing. However, he can still become a witness. *In some cracked versions of Hitman: Blood Money, this level has a glitch that causes the game to crash whenever the player throws or drops any item, including the coin and remote mines, or stops dragging a corpse. *If the guards spot the player stealing the videotape, they will open fire. *On some of the mansion's walls, (e.g. in de Havilland's bedroom) there are illustrations with two different Japanese/Chinese characters: 体 (karada)= body; 女 (onna)= woman. *In the Hitman: Absolution level One of a Kind, there is a newspaper article displayed on a wall about the Bingham-de Havilland assassination. It shows a clear photograph of Agent 47's face along with reports of four additional deaths and one other injury, showing that Agent 47 will sometimes "slip up" in his missions. *In total there are 90 NPC's you can kill. This includes 37 bodyguards, the sole female assassin, and the dog to watch out for. *This is the only mission in the game in which a loose disguise is not stored in a laundry bag, but neatly folded up, much like the way 47 leaves his suit behind when using a disguise. *There is a glitch dealing with one of the guards in the staff floor. The glitch happens to the guard sitting on the Northern-most room. If you kill him with the kitchen knife you can't change into his disguise or acquire his weapon/ammo. *Enemies will not enter the Staff Floor elevator. *De Havilland's dog counts as a witness. *You won’t be able to move the bodies that you strangle up into the elevator shaft. *The Newspaper at the end of this mission states that it is published monthly ("Monthly Edition") yet the editorial at the bottom states the newspaper won't be published tomorrow (December 25th) because the staff is on strike demanding more money. *There is a male guest NPC who remains seated and unconcerned with the enviornment around him, even if you are taking hostages and killing people, this particular NPC does not show any emotion. See pictures * *The tape the player must acquire is titled "Governor's Son." *If you manage to drag the unconscious girl from behind the couch, where the assassin tries to kill you, out into plain sight, the following is most likely to happen: the guard in the hallway will spot her and wake her up, she'll get up disorientated and then suddenly collapse again, the guard will search around suspiciously looking and when he's done, he'll call for backup and start shooting the now unconscious girl. *Despite being close to the door on the helipad, the Bodyguard stationed on the right side of the door will go a full loop around the helicopter to get inside the building. *If you are caught going into the back elevator, another guard will be waiting for you outside said elevator on the staff floor. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions Category:Hitman: Blood Money